Dagger Bracelet
Dagger Bracelet — first appears in Touch the Dark Books Appears in / Mentioned In * Touch the Dark * Claimed by Shadow Introduction The Dagger Bracelet is a bracelet with tiny silver daggers that have a mind their own and shoot when ever the the wearer feels threatened.Touch the Dark, ch. 8–9 The Bracelet was originally on Dark Mage, Jonathan's the wrist when Cassie possessed him.Touch the Dark, ch. 8 Then Cassie woke up hours later to it on her wrist. Touch the Dark, ch. 9 It deserted the dark mage for Cassie.Touch the Dark, ch. 10 About Powers & Abilities * Shoots gaseous-looking knives when ever the the wearer feels threatened or angry.Touch the Dark, ch. 9, 10 * Steals power from its opponents and turns it against them.Touch the Dark, ch. 10 (description of power-stealing ability), 8 (this power in action) * Somehow able to eat away at WardsTouch the Dark, ch. 8 * Can slice through a War Mage's shields as though they weren't there.Touch the Dark, ch. 10 * Always returns no matter what. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 2 Character / Nature * Made with Dark Magic and seems to have a will of its own. * Like any Dark Weapon, it's fickle—they always go to the greatest source of power, in order to increase their own (per Pritkin). Touch the Dark, ch. 10 * It mostly obeyed her commands, but it never passed up a chance to act on it's own based on former situations, or perceive threats. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 2 * Seemed to dislike Pritkin even more than Cassie did. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 2 * They're unreliable—their loyalty is in question, they came off a dark mage—they serve her now because it suits their purpose.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 8 * it's uncertain they'll work in FaerieClaimed by Shadow, ch. 8 Physical Description * Silver and formed of what looked like tiny, interlocking daggers; it had no clasp as though it had been soldered onto his arm.Touch the Dark, ch. 8 * The knives it shoots are tiny and gaseous-looking—like light had been carved into shapes. Touch the Dark, ch. 10 Other Details * Associated Characters, Groups, Places, etc. * Jonathan * Cassandra Palmer * John Pritkin Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 1. Touch the Dark when Casie possessed Jonathan during the battle in Dante's lot, Pritkin tells her to destroy the Dagger Bracelet—she gets it off his arm with a lot of struggle and the pressures is off Pritkin.Touch the Dark, ch. 8 Next day she awakes to find it on her own wrist and unable to get it off.Touch the Dark, ch. 9 When Cassie got angry at Pritkin, and felt threatened by him, it sent two daggers at him, stabbing him in the chest. It sent two more when Pritkin shot at her. Touch the Dark, ch. 10 At Carcassonne in 1661, Cassie's Dagger Bracelet shot Myra with two knives. It also killed three Dark MagesTouch the Dark, ch. 14 2. Claimed by Shadow Cassie still has the bracelet—she couldn't seem to get rid of it. She had buried it, flushed it down a toilet and fed it to a garbage disposal. No matter what she did, the next time I looked it was on my wrist again. In a shift to 1888 London at the Lyceum Theatre in 1888. She commands her dagger bracelet to break the bottle of poison, only, not Pritkin—saves Mircea . The Dagger swoops over the audience and bobs up and down like it's taking a bow.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 2 At the 1888 vampire convocation, daggers shoot at Augusta when she attacked Mircea while possessed by Myra. When Myra leaves Augusta, Cassie tells them to go after her, but they were having too much fun with Augusta.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 7 Cassie may not be able to rely on them in Faerie.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 8 The Bracelet was just inert silver in Faerie.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 10 Confronted by Myra in front of the Lyceum Theatre, Casie sends two knee at her which are defected and sent back at Cassie by Myra's new shield bracelet. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 14 3. Embrace the Night See Also *Magic *Dark Mages Book References • Category:Magical Objects Category:Weapons